Trey Cooper
| aliases = Cocksmith Trey Gordon Cooper Trey Adam Gordon Cooper Friday the 13th Wiki | film = | franchise = | image = | notability = | type = Student; Victim; A-Hole | gender = | base of operations = Springwood, Ohio | known relatives = | status = | born = 1985 Assuming that is the same age as Lori Campbell, who is stated to be 18-years-old, then would have been born in 1985. | died = 2003 | 1st appearance = Freddy vs. Jason (2003) | final appearance = | actor = Jesse Hutch }} Trey Cooper is a fictional murder victim featured in the A Nightmare on Elm Street and Friday the 13th film franchises. Played by actor Jesse Hutch, he appeared in the 2003 crossover film, Freddy vs. Jason. Biography Trey Adam Gordon Cooper was a young man from the town of Springwood, Ohio, who was born around the year 1985. He was the embodiment of the worst machismo stereotypes and could be demanding, rude and outright cruel. His best friend was a boy named Blake Mueller. As a teenager, he was dating a woman named Gibb Smith. Trey detested the fact that Gibb was a smoker and made it a point to verbalize his displeasure at every given opportunity. On a rainy night in 2003, Trey and Blake decided to crash a private gathering at 1428 Elm Street, which was the home of Lori Campbell. Gibb, and Lori's best friend Kia Waterson were both at the house at the time. Trey brought a case of beer to help spice up the evening. Upon entering the house, Gibb kissed him, and Trey admonished her about kissing him after she had been smoking. The two then arranged to have sex in one of the bedrooms in the house. Trey summoned Gibb to him as if she were a puppy, and when she didn't respond quickly enough for him he snapped, "Babe, don't make me ask you twice, okay?" During their sexual escapade, the power to the house cut out, so they lit a few candles. When they were done, Gibb got up to take a shower, which Trey appreciated, citing that her hair smelled like Menthols. While Gibb was taking a shower, the masked undead serial killer known as Jason Voorhees broke into the house and made his way to the bedroom. Trey was lying on his stomach with a beer in his hand and was unaware of Jason's presence. Jason stabbed him multiple times in the back with a machete and then pulled each end of the bed inwards, folding Trey's body backwards, snapping his spine. When Gibb exited the shower, she noticed a puddle of blood pooling from underneath the door. She opened the door and saw Trey's broken and folded body in a flash of lightning. Screaming in terror, she alerted the others and ran from the house. The following evening, Gibb attended a corn field rave and became highly intoxicated. She passed out in the middle of a clearing and began to dream. In the dream, the entity known as Freddy Krueger manifested in the form of Trey Cooper, who appeared as some partially shadowed head inside of a row of corn. Shocked to see him, she began stumbling towards him as he called out to her saying, "I'm dead one day and you're already out gettin' shitfaced? Same old Gibb." Notes & Trivia * * Trey Cooper falls under the token jerk archetype for a slasher film. * Trey's surname and middle name are taken from the Friday the 13th Wiki. It is never stated in the film. Friday the 13th Wiki; Blake. * Presumably, Blake Mueller was a student at Springwood High School. However, the character was killed before any of the scenes involving the school were shown in the movie. * Trey is the first actual on-screen murder victim in Freddy vs. Jason (not counting character's from Jason's dream). He is the first male murder victim and the first victim of Jason Voorhees. Chronologically, he is the fourth murder victim in the film after Bobby Davis, Mrs. Campbell and the little girl, all of whom died years prior to the main events of the movie. * Trey Cooper is actually the second character in the Friday the 13th film series who is folded over backwards by Jason Voorhees. The first was Sheriff Mike Garris in Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives in 1986. * Playing the role of Trey Cooper is actor Jesse Hutch's first role in a feature film. * Jesse Hutch receives 14th billing in Freddy vs. Jason. See also External Links * * Trey Cooper at the Elm Street Wiki * Trey Cooper at the Friday the 13th Wiki References ---- Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Film characters Category:1985 character births Category:2003 character deaths Category:Students Category:Victims Category:Jason Voorhees victims Category:Characters with biographies Category:Categorized Category:Deceased Characters Category:Freddy vs. Jason (2003)/Characters